짐승 (Animals)
by KYJaeeee
Summary: YAOI KAISOO SEMI M/T (ga tau ding . .) NO SUMMARY! RIBET BIKINNYA, RnR WAJIB! WARN! NC GA HOT SAMA SEKALI . .


_**짐승 (Animals)**_

_**[KaiSoo]**_

_**semi M/T+/? (aih... mollayo-")**_

_**enjoy~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"ANDWE!" Pekik namja manis bermata bulat sambil terus berlari, menghindari terkaman namja dengan seringai yang mematikan.

Suara berisik yang dihasilkan oleh langkah kaki namja dengan nama 'do kyungsoo' dengan daun daun kering membuat namja bernama 'kim jongin' menajamkan telinganya, mencoba untuk mengejar 'mangsa'nya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Seru kyungsoo sambil terus berlari.

"Sunbae..."

"Akh!" Kyungsoo jatuh begitu ia mendapati jongin-hoobaenya- yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Sunbae, ada apa denganmu?"

"Menjauhlah! Carilah mangsa lain!" Kyungso perlahan lahan menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang lalu meringuk di bawah pohon saat ia menyadari punggungnya yang menempel pada batang pohon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjauh darimu?" Langkah jongin mulai mendekat dengan perlahan. "Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Mengapa kau berpura pura tak mengenaliku, do kyungsoo?!" Jongin berteriak begitu ia mengurung kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

Jongin yang berteriak tepat di depan kepala kyungsoo, membuat namja bermarga do itu bergetar, tubuhnya bergetar. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Hyung..." Ucapan jongin melemah, tangannya terulur untuk menarik lengan yang menutupi wajah kyungsoo.

"Kau... Kau berbeda..." Ujar kyungsoo takut takut. "Kau... Bukan manusia..." Lanjutnya sambil menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya berhasil jongin tarik.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Aku manusia hyung..."

"Tapi kau bukan manusia seutuhnya!" Hardik kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket yang ia bawa, melampiaskan rasa takutnya pada jaketnya.

"Aku dapat menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika kau mau menemaniku malam ini"

Kepala kyungsoo mendongak.

"A...apa?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku beri kau sedikit kesempatan, larilah sekencang mungkin dan sejauh mungkin, jika kau beruntung, aku tak akan menemuimu lagi, tapi jika kau tak beruntung, masih membuatku dapat mencium aromamu dan mendengar segala suara yang kau buat, maka kau akan berakhir di bawahku" seringai mematikan itu terlukis lagi di wajah tampan kim jongin.

_'You can start over_

_You can run free'_

"Sialan kau!" Kyungsoo hendak memukul-kurasa itu mustahil- jongin, namun tangan jongin menghentikannya.

"Tiga..." Dia menghitung mundur dengan tangannya.

"Kau bercanda..." Kata kyungsoo sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah jongin.

"Aku serius sayang, dua..."

Dalam hitungan detik, kyungsoo sudah melesat, melewati pohon pohon dan akar yang menghalangi jalannya. Nafasnya tak teratur, beruntung ia bukan luhan yang memiliki asma atau pun baekhyun yang larinya kecil namun sudah seperti mengelilingi dunia.

Kyungsoo masih tak menyangka dengan jongin akhir akhir ini, apa lagi lima hari yang lalu,berbeda dengan jongin yang biasanya. Jongin yang periang, mendadak sangat dingin di malam hari. Jongin yang biasanya mengeluarkan candaan candaan aneh dan terkadang sedikit mesum, berbeda dengan jongin yang meraung raung saat malam hari, berbeda dengan jongin yang penuh dengan bulu, ekor lebat yang panjang, dan kuku yang panjang.

"Jong...in" kyungsoo mengentikan langkahnya, menangis menyadari jongin yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa aku mencintai makhluk sepertimu?" Gumannya selagi mengatur nafasnya, sebelum memulai larinya.

_'But you can't stay away form me_

_I can still hear you making that sound'_

Di sisi lain, jongin tersenyum lembut di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari kyungsoo. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan air matanya, orang yang ia cintai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dengan begini ia memiliki sebuah harapan. Ya, begini caranya para manusia setengah serigala untuk melepaskan kutukannya, perasaannya dibalas dengan tulus, lalu mengeluarkan 'racun'nya dari tubuhnya dengan bantuan pasangannya. Masih bingung? Ikuti saja ceritanya, nanti kalian akan mengerti.

Dulu, jongin hanya manusia biasa yang diam diam menyukai sunbaenya. Di tengah tengah perjalanan ia mendekati kyungsoo, pada suatu malam ia mencabut-yang katanya sehun adalah- kuku serigala di tengah hutan, dan dengan mencabut kuku itu, seluruh serigala di dalam hutan tersebut akan berkumpul ke pusat hutan, tempat beradanya kuku serigala. Jika ada yang mencabutnya, maka orang itu ingin mencari gara gara dengan serigala atau ingin menjadi seperti jongin, manusia setengah serigala.

Dan, disinilah awal mula jongin menjadi begini. Ketua dari gerombolan serigala itu memberi tau jongin caranya menjadi manusia kembali, jika jongin mau, tentu saja jongin mau. Ah iya, jika kalian bertanya kenapa jongin mengambil kuku itu, itu gara gara ia kalah taruhan bersama sehun, chanyeol, dan luhan. Itu mudah bagi sehun mau pun luhan, karena mereka sudah saling mencintai-tidak mengerti? Nanti kalian juga mengerti-, bagaimana jika chanyeol? Kekasihnya sedang ada di busan, mengikuti sebuah pengamatan disana, jika chanyeol yang kalah, bisa saja ia langsung meluncur ke busan. Sedangkan jongin? Oh ayolah, bahkan ia belum memiliki kyungsoo sedikit pun. Ok, kembali ke cerita.

Bulu kuduk kyungsoo meremang begitu ia merasakan angin menyapu kulitnya, detik selanjutnya, ia hampir saja memekakan telinga jongin saat jongin berhasil merengkuh tubuh mungil kyungsoo.

_'Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent for miles'_

"Kau kalah hyung, aku dapat mencium aromamu" bisik jongin.

"J...jong...in" kaki kaki kyungsoo melemas, ia merasa bahwa ia sudah berada di ambang kematiannya.

Pikiran kyungsoo melayang kemana mana, membayangkan tubuhnyanyang di robek kasar dengan kuku kuku panjang jongin yang kyungsoo liat lima hari lalu. Membayangkan ia dimakan hidup hidup oleh jongin, mengingat jongin adalah setengah binatang buas.

"Tenanglah, aku tak seperti mereka, kau hanya harus melakukan sesuatu untukku agar aku kembali normal lagi"

Entah mengapa rasa takut kyungsoo mulai mereda, walau sedikit, tubuhnya berbalik dan menatap wajah jongin, tepatnya kedua benda berwarna coklat gelap berbentuk bulat itu, menatap jongin solah meminta penjelasan.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan sayang" jongin kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil kyungsoo.

Kekuatan teleportasi jongin membuat mereka berpindah di atas ranjang jongin yang empuk. Kyungsoo benar benar kaget saat menyadari posisinya sekarang, ia sedang dibawah jongin, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Menyadari keadaannya yang seperti ini, tangannya meraih benda apa pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya, khususnya area yang paling pribadi.

Jongin terkekeh-lagi- saat melihat tingkah sunbaenya.

"Sunbae, kumohon bantulah aku, hanya kau yang mencintaiku dengan tulus" rajuk jongin yang membuat mata kyungsoo membulat.

Bagaimana ia bisa tau perasaan kyungsoo?. Itulah yang terbesit di pikiran kyungsoo.

"Bantulah aku, agar aku dapat kembali normal dan dapat memilikimu tanpa penghalang" kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada jongin.

"A...apa maksudmu, jongin?" Nada suara kyungsoo sedikit bergetar, menahan takutnya.

"Jika sudah selesai, akan kuceritakan"

_'Baby i'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down, eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals...'_

Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara erangan dan desahan nikmat dari bibir masing masing. Perlahan, kyungsoo mulai lupa jika ia disetubuhi oleh seorang siluman, perasaan cintanya pada jongin mengalahkan fakta bahwa jongin bukanlah manusia seutuhnya.

"J...jonginnnhh!" Suara kyungsoo memenuhi kamar jongin yang sudah terpenuhi oleh hawa panas.

"Gumawo..." Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersusah payah untuk merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap ke arah jongin, walaupun bagaian bawahnya sakitnya bukan main, karena ini pertama kalinya bagi kyungsoo maupun jongin. Wajah kyungsoo tak terlukiskan ekspresi apa pun, hnaya sorot matanya yang bekerja, seakan meminta penjelasan kepada jongin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya jongin masih terus menatap lurus ke langit langit kamarnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku kim jongin" nada bicara kyungsoo pun datar.

"Sehun..." Kyungsoo mengernyit saat mendengar suara nama hoobaenya yang lain. "Dia... Ani kita, aku, sehun, dan chanyeol hyung membuat taruhan..." Jongin berhenti sejenak.

"Dan kau kalah taruhan dan berakhir menjadi manusia setengah serigala?" Tanya kyungsoo sebelum jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, kau tau mitos kuku serigala?"

"Hentikan, aku sudah mengerti"

Kalimat kyungsoo membuat kesunyian yang panjang di antara mereka, mendadak perasaan canggung menyelimuti mereka. Kyungsoo sebenarnya malu jika berbagi selimut dengan orang lain, apa lagi dengan orang yang ia cintai, parahnya tanpa busana. Kyungsoo berbalik, memunggungi jongin, ia ingin tersenyum, namun gengsi jika harus ketahuan jongin.

"Hey, tersenyumlah kepadaku" getaran getaran aneh kembali menjalar di tubuh kyungsoo saat sepasang tangan kekar jongin melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tangan kyungsoo pun terulur ke bawah, bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan lengan jongin. Jongin yang menyadari gerak kyungsoo, mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kyungsoo, namun tetap menjaga kelonggaran di bawah, ia tak ingin membangunkan adiknya. Ia masih sayang terhadap milik kyungsoo, ia tak ingin milik kyungsoo rusak, dan ia tak dapat memasukinya.

"Gumawo, saranghae..." Ujar jongin, dan kalimat itu menjadi pengantar tidur mereka.

"Nado..." Guman kyungsoo pelan lalu terlelap.

Sebelum jongin pergi ke alam mimpi, ia sempatkan bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

.

.

Ia sudah kembali normal lagi

.

.

.

.

END

_**a/n: saya cidak tao knp yang sebelumnya munculnya kyk kode" -" ini sudah saya benerin dan semoga munculnya ga kode"an lg kan ga syik tuh cuma di kodein, berasa d phpin *ealah :'v sebenernya ni fict cuma iseng"an doang sm temen yg yadongnya akut, terinspirasi dr lagunya maroon 5 yg judulnya animal :3 dan gua tao ni fict amberegul bgt -" jd saya mohon maap, typo? itu sudah biasa ok? RnR? makazeh :* -emot keramat warning!**_


End file.
